ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinra Kidame
Background Information Birth: Shinra was born to a family that joined to share the gift of farming and the ingenuity of inventing tools for ninja and regular folk. So while they were financially secure, they were not by any means a noble family. Youth: Growing up in a family that worked in two industries, Shinra got a sense of how economies worked while working within them. He is someone who grew up learning both of the family's trades while developing a preference for tinkering with tools and toys. It got to the point where he got to help out his family members with fixing things from time to time (albeit not as high quality) Academy: When he got to the academy, Shinra found it a little hard to fit in as he would sometimes bring an invention along with him to tinker with (and most of the time blow it up). This lead to his trying to avoid getting attention, despite excelling above others in shurikenjutsu, and his desire to ntry and avoid the limelight. Genin: Since becoming a genin, Shinra has made a name for himself as someone who constantly blows things up unintentionally, since becoming an official shinobi has meant he has access to more funds and materials to build his toys with. Only the future at this point can tell what will happen with Shinra. Chunin: Events happened and time passed with Shinra not being in the spotlight too much, though his actions were rewarded with quick promotions and rising up close to being a jounin. It was just after moving to Kogakure that he was finally considered a jounin. Jounin: Now at a proper shinobi rank, Shinra spends most of his time in Kogakure learning about all of the people and trying to become the personal advisor to the lord of the village, Keldran Fuma, for the sake of helping the village become something to rival Konohagakure in some form of spite for his father's death. Personality & Behavior Personality: Shinra's personality has changed a lot with his adventures. He still does not like being in the spotlight, despite being in it constantly as of late, but prefers to have his deeds regarded rather than himself. Whether those deeds are building something or doing something. Someone with an inquisitive mind, Shinra likes trying to learn as much as he can about everything around him, mostly with books as of late and reading maps of the terrain, he still mkaes time for his tool tinkering. Despite this, he has a very sharp and acute mind for assessing the situation along with a calm attitude at all times that to some make him seem almost unemotional. When under extreme duress though, Shinra is prone to clutching his forehead, close to his scar, and panic attacks. When losing someone close to him, he has shown to ball his eyes out for close to an hour. Behavior: Overtime, Shinra's behavior has changed, befitting more of someone who is a scholar and reads the people more than associates with them. he will usually clutch his chin with one hand in contemplation. When talking with others and suggesting a plan for training or building something, he usually starts acting upon it before consulting with the other party. For bigger and more important events, Shinra takes his time to contemplate things to a level akin to his father, Goemen Kidame. For his close friends, Shinra is not afraid to say what needs to be said to get their attention and keep them on track, this is especially true for Takahiro Uchiha and Shinra, usually the one to keep Takahiro from rushing into things without considering the consequences Epilogue Over the years, Shinra has developed a much more compassionate and caring side, taking things into consideration across the board for possible consequences. He has since overcome his indecisiveness by living by a new motto given to him by the imparted wishes of the fallen, and twisting his old team's motto in a small manner, "Instinct is never wrong." No matter what, he chooses to do what he believes is right and always defends himself on the matter. To his family, friends and allies, Shinra will always offer to provide for them while his close advisors urge him to hang back at the sides to work as the strategist that he is. Appearance Currently: Shinra has taken to wearing a new headband for his affiliation with Kogakure. The head haired shinobi wears a headband with fabric sewn on for a worn-in eye patch that covers his scarred right eye. The plating of the headband sticks up through his bangs like a pair of horns and hangs down along the sides to his jawline, forming sideburns. His torso is covered with black leather under armor, covering up to his elbows, leaving the armpits exposed just barely for some breath-ability. The right forearm is covered by a red leather vambrace with gold vertical lines. Both hands have iron mail gloves that are claw tipped. n the right shoulder sits some black iron mail with gold trimming on it. His torso's left side is covered by a white robe-like fabric with faded red lining and large ink splotches that form the kanji for 'Intuition' 'Clarity' 'Acuity'. On his right hip is a rope belt with a set of leather cases for his various small ninja tools and his main iron fan. His legs are covered in red pants with gold vertical equidistant lines on them that are tucked into the black iron boots that he wears with gold trimming on said boots. Abilities Horticultural knowledge: Coming from a farming background partly, Shinra is knowledgeable on different types of plants and the effects they can have on a body. Because of this he can administer some first aid though not on the level of a medical ninja. Animal knowledge: As someone from a farming background, the lad knows how to treat certain animals, how to cut them when the time comes and how to treat and cure the meats to avoid any sicknesses coming from them. Cooking skills: Shinra knows how to cook a little, as someone who comes from a farmer's background, he knows how to work with animals and plants, and how to chop them up when it's time. Databook Library Spars/battles Sunset Fight Shinra V Rena (W) Shinra V Ranta (L) Casual Team Psyche Meeting Team Ieyasu Meeting Team Instinct BBQ Reunion Recovering the All Seeing Eye Meeting with Keldran Storyline Arc 3: Instinct route (Success) Missions The Rise on the rise (D-rank) Tiger investigation (C-rank) Training Intelligence Training I Earth Flow Wave training part 1 Earth Flow Wave training part 2 Earth Flow Wave training part 3 (final) Hiding like a mole (1/2) Hiding like a mole (1/2) Double Suicide Decapitation Golem Technique part 1 Golem Technique Part 2 Golem Technique part 3 Golem Technique part 4 Sickle Weasel I Sickle Weasel II Scythe Weasel Part 1 (Arc reward) Scythe Weasel Part 2 Scythe Weasel Part 3 (Group reward) Violent Heavenly Needle (group reward) Bedrock Coffin (group reward) Shadow clone I Shadow Clone II Shadow Clone III Light Weight Rock Part the first Light Weight Rock Part the second Light Weight Rock Part the third Discovering the first part of Magnet Release (1 of 2 sessions for a point) Discovering the second part of Magnet Release (2 of 2 sessions for a point) Discovering the third part of Magnet Release (1 of 2 sessions for a point) Discovering the fourth part of Magnet Release (2 of 2 sessions for a point) Discovering the final part of Magnet Release (1 of 2 sessions for a point) Approved By: TheFinal